Bring Me a Smile
by Soot
Summary: Castiel/Dean slash. Dean is determined to make Castiel smile.


Title: Bring Me a Smile

Summary: Castiel/Dean slash. Dean is determined to make Castiel smile.

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash, don't like don't read.

A/N: I'm a total Castiel fan girl. Please don't sue me! I have no money!

…

"Cas, do you ever smile? You know ... unprovoked?" Dean asked. He was stuck in a motel room, bored out of his mind while his brother had stolen his car to go and do something. Sam was dead meat when he got back, but until then there was nothing he could do but wait. So when Castiel had appeared behind him unannounced as was his way, Dean was grateful for this distraction. All he could think about was his brother hurting his beloved car before that.

"I do not see why I would". Castiel answered, his eyes drifting around the room. Dean inwardly sighed, feeling that talking to angels was too much like hard work. With the exception of Castiel, who sometimes made him feel the same anyway, he might as well have been talking to a brick wall. Useless in the grand scheme of things.

"Damn I want some pie!" Dean expressed his agitation by thrusting his arms out in front of him and stood up, everything about his body language over exaggerated. Castiel frowned at the hunters behaviour.

"You are … upset?" he asked tilting his head to one side, studying Dean intently.

"No Cas, I'm just peachy". Dean retorted, thrusting a hand into his hair and the other resting on his hips. "What you here for Cas? Another creature of the night me and Sammy have to go and play cat and mouse with?"

"Do you always assume that I am the barer of bad tidings? Castiel asked.

"Honestly – yes". Dean smirked, tension from his shoulders fading. "Okay Cas, why are you really here?"

"To distract you." Castiel said as though it was common knowledge.

"Distract me?" Dean questioned shaking his head in disbelief, hoping that he had pieced the pieces of the jigsaw together correctly. "You have been send to take my mind of Sammy so I don't do something stupid?" Dean asked, his self assured smirk in place.

"Yes". Castiel replied.

"Okay".

Dean pounced and shoved Castiel up against the wall hard, his lips hovered just inches from the angel's. Castiel swallowed hard as he kept eye contact with Dean, his eyes alight with curiosity, shock and lust. Dean had humanised him, exposing him to a deluge of emotions that a lot of the time he had no idea how to handle. Instead of dealing with them, he buried them. He never thought such a situation could evolve out of something so routine.

Castiel could not help but wish for the contact that he had craved so long. Dean could see that he was tormenting Castiel, the angels hunger easy to read. Before Castiel could utter a word Dean had pressed his lips hard against his own, cutting off any trail of thought the angel may have had. All else, except Dean, seemed to vanish and became irrelevant. His world comprised of Dean and Dean alone.

Castiel felt his body being crushed between the wall and Dean's, loving how Dean's body felt against his own. He couldn't help but notice that it felt right. He could feel Dean's heart hammering against his ribs and as he noticed that Dean had maneuvered his arms so one was around his waist while the other was in his hair.

Dean smiled as he continued to wage war of dominance between himself and Castiel. Castiel closed his eyes with pure bliss, his mouth continuously being assaulted by the hunter's. Dean moved his hand threw Castiel's hair, messing it up and loving how it felt as it passed through his figures. He could feel Castiel's body reacting to his touch against his own.

Dean broke the kiss, his hands going to Castiel's tie and top button of his shirt, trying to rid them so to expose more skin. Castiel was too busy still trying to catch his breath after having it stolen to fight; not that he wanted to that is. It all felt so good.

"Coat … lose it". Dean purred into his ear, making his eye lids flutter and sending his mind spinning out of control. He complied and the coat dropped to the floor and pooled around his feet. Dean pressed his lips once more to Castiel's, his fingers trailing across bare skin. Castiel had often wondered what Dean's touch would be like to experience. Fire came to mind, hot, passionate … it just felt so good. He silently pleaded for it never to end.

Dean trailed kisses down Castiel's jaw and neck, causing the angel to gasp with pleasure. Dean smirked before nipping at the delicate skin on the angel's neck. Castiel's breath hitched as his eyes flickered open and shut, overwhelmed with powerful foreign emotions before collapsing under the onslaught of them. Dean caught him as his legs have way, the kiss breaking. "Oh my god! Cas! Are you okay?! He asked as he gripped Castiel hard to his chest. In those moments he forgot that Castiel was stronger than him. As he gazed in to Castiel's eyes and felt his breath hitch in his throat, he knew he didn't need any more proof that Castiel was an angel.

It did not take Castiel long to get his feet beneath him once more with the help of Dean. He then moulded his body against the hunter's, placing a hand on Dean's chest and resting his head on the hunter's shoulder. Dean loved how the angel looked in his arms; his swollen lips, his heavy breathing, the blush colouring his cheeks, everything so perfect … especially the smile.

Dean smiled as he gazed down on 'his' angel before sweeping Castiel off his feet. Castiel had an expression of naive surprise written across his face as he studied Dean for answers as to his action and motive. His eyes asked the question that remained unspoken. He tried to voice his question but as his lips moved no sound was produced. An angel that was speechless. Dean never thought he would see the day, especially considering all the angels but the one that he held in his arms were dicks.

Castriel continued to look at him, his head tilted to the side but now his expression of naivety was replaced with a frown. He was still trying to calculate what dean intended. It wasn't very often, but Dean had the upper hand on an angel.

"Trust me Cas, you won't forget".

End.


End file.
